


IF ONLY

by Wthcew



Series: My JayTim Stories [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Fluff, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: If only ghosts could cry. Or hug. Or to be heard or seem.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: My JayTim Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804531
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	IF ONLY

_Tim was tired._

_He looked at the computer screen that was to bright to his eyes, which made them hurt and a few tears to escape._

_He didn't knew the time and he didn't cared._

_He needs to finish this case._

_The blinds were closed so no sunlight will find its way to his home._  
_Not today._

_The air conditioner works and buzzing quietly._

_The cold air could make a lot of people shake but Tim likes the cold._  
_He even took a shower in frozen water but that was because it wad too hot outside (47°c)._  
_The sun seems like she tried to hug the earth._  
_Or maybe, hell was in renovations and the heat went temporary to earth._

_And why he was outside?_  
_Because he run out of coffee (and sleep). That why he thought it would be fine if he'll walk with black shirt, black jeans and sport shoes to the store, without water, hat or sunglasses (he blames the sleep deprivation)._

_And right now he needs another cup of coffee._

_But instead he just looking at the darkness that mostly surrounded him (thanks to the bright light from his computer) and the buzzing sound feom the air conditioner made his brain to get fuzzy and he felt even more sleepy._

_He lets his head rest on the chair while he leaning back._

_God he was so so tired._

_Maybe if he'll close his eyes just for a second..._

_No. He shaked his head to wake himself._

_He pushed himself up from the comfort chair and went to the coffee machine. An amazing thing that Jason bought him just to see Tim smile._

_While the machine made the coffee Tim washed his face._

_When he took the cup someone's hands took it away "Really baby bird?"_

_Jason._

_"Jay, I need the coffee" Tim said and then tried to hide a yawn without success._

_"Nah, you need sleep baby" Jason said and for Tim's horror he spilled the coffee down the sink._

_Jason looked at him but Tim walked back to his computer._

_"You know, it's not the way to the bed" Jason said and walked after Tim in big steps, so he could catch him before he would be able to get to the computer._

_He pulled Tim to his chest and titled his head so he could kiss him._

_"Come to bed baby, I'll make pancakes in the morning"_

Tim hold on to this memory as he was crushed under a building.

He wasn't red robin right now, he was just Tim Drake.

Tim Drake who just wanted to go back home. To his boyfriend. But couldn't.

Tim Drake who tried to move but couldn't because most of his bones were broken.

Tim Drake who heard the yell that said "careful!" before his head was crushed too.

Tim Drake who felt pain but not this pain.

Tim Drake who died the second the part of the wall fell on his head.

* * *

_Jason made the pancakes at the morning while Tim was in the shower._

_When Tim came to the dining table Jason set a cup of coffee and plate full of pancakes in front of him._

_He kissed the top of Tim's hair and then set next to him and watched Tim._

_"You don't going to join me?" Tim asked after couple of bites and Jason smiled._

_"Nah, I made them for you"_

Jason thought about that as he looked at the ring in his hand and waited for Tim to come back home.

He wants to proposal Tim to be his husband, to be next to him until death will come.

* * *

_Jason and Tim set toghder at the roof._

_It was pretty cold and even though Tim always said that he likes the cold and don't need something to keep heat him Jason couldn't stop himself from cover Tim in his jacket._

_Tim looked at him, about to say something but couldn't because Jaosn kissed him._

_Tim immediately melt into the kiss and when Jason pulled away he chased Jason's mouth._

_"You are so cute" Jason said and kissed Tim's forehead._

_"I'm not cute"_

_Jason laughed "Yes you are" and before Tim could have said something else he kissed him again._

Jason hold on to this memory as he looked at the grave stone in front of him.

He felt the tears in his eyes but didn't understood when he started to cry.

He put the flowers he knew were Tim's favourite (white roses. Tim always seemed to be hypnotized by them) on the fresh grave stone.

Tim set on his grave stone and looked otl his boyfriend.

If only ghosts could cry he would have.

"I'm so sorry" he said to the nothing. No one could see or hear him but he could see and hear everyone.

"I-" Jason started and chocked while the tears run down his face.

"I wanted to-" Jason was stopped by a sob.

Tim wanted to hug him so much.

"I was about to ask you something that night" Jason managed to say after couple of minutes of quite sobs.

He took something out of his pocket.

"I wanted to ask you to marry me"

If only ghosts could cry. Or hug. Or to be heard or seem.

If only he could touch Jaosn without fade away.

Jason pit a ring on the grave stone.

"I wish you would have come home"

**"Me too Jaybird. I would have say 'yes' million times"**


End file.
